borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:HOLY *BLEEPING BLEEP*!!!
Today, I decided to "farm" T-Bone Junction (I bet someone will say "it's not farming because there's only 4 chests". Well, shut-up. When you make $600,000, that's good enough for me). Anyway, while farming, I found 3 legendaries (in about half hour - forty-five minutes): a Torgue Gasher, and two others. It's the others I think are very odd. Why? While waiting the white chest above the T-Bone Bounty Board to open, I opened the lockers beside it. Left one, some ammo. Right one, some money. Middle one? A lvl 48 Tediore Static Protector. Yes, I found a legendary gun in a locker. Not 15 minutes later, while doing the run again, I open the same locker and ta-da! a lvl 48 Maliwan BLR Firehawk. Is this luck, or really messed up? And no I don't have pictures. I couldn't take any because I couldn't find the camera, nor did I particularly care where its location was. Midiland95 01:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I see you got the DLC to work. Good! I was wondering if you did or not.Veggienater 01:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Yea it's working. And Vulcana's one tough bitch. She blew up my monster 3 times in a row. Then again, I am ''10 lvls lower... Midiland95 01:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : Bold move taking the assassins on that low. Even if you're over their level, they can melee you off the platforms. Good find on getting 2 orange pistols outa the same locker. I haven't seem that happen, you must have great luck.Beware the clap 01:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC) That stuff is just the tip of the iceburg as far as loot in Knoxx. Wait till you get to the Armory and Craw.Veggienater 01:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I have found both a Defiler and a Firehawk in that middle locker. I actually found my FIRST orange, a yellow Pestilent Defiler in one of the lockers next to the turret in Headstone Mine. I'm amazed at what I find in the huge rows of lockers in DLC4 too. Ekflagristoj 02:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC) It's funny, I found my first legendary (Yellow Level 34 BLR Firehawk) in a locker next to the fast travel point in the Middle of Nowhere. SQLc 19:08, October 19, 2010 (UTC) yea it happens although rarely, like the time i got a Equalizer with a masher attachment from a locker Max payne278 19:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) The locker you are talking about in T-Bone almost always has something good in it. I just got a level 60 Anarchy that does 138x4 damage with a scope and 66 round mag. Have you ever checked the skag piles near the entrance to Road's End? I find all kinds of great stuff in there. Last night on my way to Craw I got a high level Liquid sniper and a hunter mod in the same pile. Bnc92781 20:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Side note: found ''another legendary gun, this time a lvl 48 pestilent defiler, in another set of lockers (near the lvl 61 Meat Popsicle). Midiland95 00:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I found an RF Cruel Invader in that middle locker above the Bounty Board. Other than in DLC4 that's the only Orange I've ever found in an upright locker. I was pretty shocked, but I've found some really good Purples in that chest too, and in the Meat Popsicle locker that Midiland mentioned. I figure that not all lockers are created equal - some are programmed to give better loot than others. Outbackyak 05:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I decided to do the run because of this post. Found a level 48 legendary equalizer in a trash, Which I think was on top of scooter's place or the next building over. P.S: for future events, hitting print screen button will place a screenshot on the clipboard. Then just open up an image program and hit paste. KiwiSoldier 11:50 October 20, 2010